1. Field
Example embodiments relate to semiconductors, and more particularly, to hybrid substrates, semiconductor packages having the same, and methods for fabricating the semiconductor packages.
2. Description of the Related Art
As trends continue for miniaturizing electronic products and making them lighter with higher speeds and larger capacities, directions for developing semiconductor packages used in electronic products are changing. For example, as trends for mobile products favor smaller size, thinner dimensions, lighter weight, faster operating speed, and higher reliability, semiconductor packages require configurations adapted for these circumstances. Furthermore, package substrates require more fine pitches due to increased numbers of semiconductor chip pins and chip pads.